


Reunion x Reunion

by MasterZoldyck



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-up KilluGon, Established Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, first fic, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterZoldyck/pseuds/MasterZoldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon Reuniting after 2 years of being apart. aged up of course I'd like to say they are 18 or 19 years old here but feel free to imagine them older or younger if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with the idea for this fic out of the blue not really sure where I will take it but enjoy!

It had been almost 2 years since Gon and Killua had last seen each other, they had stayed

in contact always sending letters and the occasional phone call when possible.  there were times

when even a video call was possible, but those had become very rare theses days.  Even with the constant communication between the two they still longed to see each other again.  It took another week of letters and phone calls before the two finally decided to reunite, having had enough of just simple letters and phone calls.

 

They decided to meet up at the world tree at the same spot where they had separated and gone their separate ways. after talking about it they decided that meeting a week from now would be best for the both of them as well as Alluka. Gon will have enough time to wrap up his most recent job and Killua will be able to drop Alluka off at Palms. Once everything was set and bags were packed and ready to go both boys set off towards the world tree eager to see the other.

 

They promised to meet at the world tree before checking into a hotel so they could share a room. Killua arrived first patiently waiting at the top of the tree for Gon to arrive. “Damnit Gon what is taking you so long” Killua thought to himself. Just as he was dialing Gon’s number to check on him Killua looks up in time to see Gon sail into him wrapping his arms around him as they fell to the ground. “GON!” Killua yelled as he shoved Gon off him and stood up “hehe sorry Killua guess I got a little carried away I’m just so excited to finally see you again I just missed you so much!”

 

Gon replied excitedly hugging Killua in a tight embrace. “I missed you too Idiot” Killua says smiling a bit as he hugs Gon back pulling him close.  Killua looks up at the slowly darkening sky “We should find a hotel room before it gets too dark.” He says as he looks back at Gon who nods in agreement. It took them a few hours but they eventually found an available room (only they would accidently plan on meeting the day of a huge festival).

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! hope you enjoy!

After finally finding a room and getting something to eat they both collapsed onto the bed completely worn out. "I'm gonna get changed for bed," Killua says as he hops up from the bed and grabs his pajamas from his bag. He heads into the bathroom to shower and change while Gon changes in the room having already showered earlier before they went out to eat. 

When Killua emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later he noticed Gon was already asleep in bed. Killua silently pulled back the covers and slipped onto his side of the bed next to Gon. "Killua?" Gon says sleepily "Yeah it's just me go back to sleep" Killua replies as he kisses Gon on the forehead and cuddles up next to him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him so his head rests on his chest. Gon smiles at this closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep once again. 

Killua shot straight up in bed in a cold sweat having just woken from a horrible nightmare about Illumi. "you okay?" Killua looks down and sees Gon staring up at him eyes filled with concern and worry. When Killua doesn't answer after a few seconds got sits up and looks at him "was it another nightmare?" Killua nods his head. Gon slowly pulls him into a warm and comforting hug "It's okay, It was just a dream" Gon says in a soothing tone trying to calm Killua down It seems to do the trick as Killua slowly relaxes into the hug. 

Gon slowly eases Killua back onto the bed and wraps his arms around him once again pulling him close allowing his head to rest on his chest. He rubs soothing circles on Killuas back as he falls asleep in his arms. Gon smiles at this as his eyes start to close, sleep taking over as he relaxes with Killua sleeping soundly next to him. "you dream good dreams tonight killua" Gon thinks to himself before he finally drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Killua wakes up to see Gon walking into the room with a plate full of chocolate pancakes. "hey sleepy head" Gon says with a big grin as he sets the plate down in front of Killua. "You were still asleep when I woke up so I ran downstairs and grabbed some breakfast," he explains as Killua sits up and adjusts himself into a more comfortable position to eat and talk. "I already ate downstairs but I know how much you love chocolate pancakes so I grabbed extra" Killua smothers the pancakes in chocolate syrup taking a generous bite and letting out an "mmm!" as his way of showing his gratitude. After Killua has finished eating, he gets dressed preparing himself for the adventures they'll undoubtedly have today. 

Gon cleans the room and makes the bed making sure everything is spotless like Aunt Mito had taught him years ago when he was a kid. After the room is clean Gon sits on the bed waiting for Killua to finish getting dressed. He already had so many things planned in his mind for them to do, they'd spent so much time apart that he had to make up for. After what felt like an eternity to Gon, Killua finally came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. "Since I know you probably already have something in mind, what do you want to do today?" Killua questions Gon as he stands to leave the room. Gon looks back at him as he stands up from the bed "I was thinking we could visit the festival, I heard some good things about it while I was eating downstairs" Killua smiles as he gives his answer "Sounds good to me" They both leave the hotel eager to spend some time together for the first time in a long time. 

a 20-minute car ride later and they were standing in front the entrance to the festival. They paid the entry fee and walked in marveling at all the games and rides they saw throughout the park. After walking around for a while and riding several games they picked out a game to play. It was a racing game where you had to fill a water balloon before the other person by shooting it with a water gun. Killua went up against a stranger and won a stuffed black dog for Gon mumbling something like "It reminds me of you" When he hands it to him. 

Gon took his turn at the game against the same stranger when he won he picked out a stuffed white fluffy cat and gave it to killua "It's almost as cute as you!" Gon exclaims as he hands it to him causing Killua to blush furiously "I-Idiot don't say stuff like that it's embarrassing!" he says quickly as he turns his head away so Gon can't see him blushing. They continue their walk through the festival hoping to find another fun game to play or ride to go on, but they don't see anything that sparks their interest. "hey Gon we should go look for a place to eat it's almost lunchtime" Killua says turning to look at Gon once he realises how much time has passed since they got here. 

"Okay!" Gon replies excitedly. After looking around for a while, they decide on a little cafe not to far from the festival. "Table for two please" Gon says politely when they approach the podium inside the restaurant. The waiter smiles and grabs two menus finding them a table by the window. As soon as he leaves another waiter walks up "Good afternoon! My name is Charlie and I'll be your waiter today, can I get you anything to drink?" Killua thinks for a moment then answers with "iced teas for both of us thanks" the waiter smiles writing down the drink orders "two iced teas coming right up!" with that he scurries off to the kitchen. 

When he comes back with the drinks he takes their food orders - Fish for Gon and a big slice of chocolate cake for Killua. Sometimes Gon thinks Killua eats too much chocolate though he would never tell him that. He already knows the answer he would get "I do not eat that much chocolate!" He doesn't mind though as long as Killua is happy then he's happy. After finishing their food and paying they head back to the festival for the rest of the day riding on rides and playing games. Gon already thinking about their next adventure. Maybe they'll head to Whale island after this the island is pretty boring without Killua there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I wanted to write a long chapter for you guys this time! hope you enjoyed and remember to leave any suggestion in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Enjoy the chapter!

It was around four in the morning when Killua was startled awake by yet another nightmare. His heart was racing as his eyes darted around the room looking for anything at all to indicate that it was just a dream and that they weren't in any danger. Eventually, his eyes land on Gon sleeping soundly at his side curled up against him so his head rested on his chest. He begins to think over the nightmare he just had It was about his training again. Specifically his training to become immune to a certain poison. It was then after a few minutes of silently thinking to himself that he realized Gon was staring back at him.

"Ne, Killua your heart is beating really fast are you okay?" Gon asks as he looks up at Killua with a concerned expression on his face. 

"I'm fine just had a nightmare is all" Killua replies quickly as he looks away from Gon trying to hide the slight fear he knows is still showing in his eyes. Gon watches him for a moment before reaching over and grabbing his face and turning it so they are looking at each other again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gon asks hoping to get Killua to finally open up about something that is clearly bothering him. "He almost looks afraid" Gon thinks to himself as he studies Killuas facial expression. Killua responds by pulling Gon close and burying his head in the nape of his neck being comforted by Gon's warmth.

"Not right now" Killua finally replies his voice a little muffled by Gon's shirt. Gon just smiles at Killua as he cards his hand through fluffy white hair smile growing bigger when he sees Killua start to relax. 

"That's okay I'll be here when you're ready" Gon replies softly as Killua starts to drift off to sleep again with a smile on his face. "I wonder how long he's been having nightmares for" Gon thinks as he slowly drifts off to the realm of sleep.

When Killua opens his eyes again It's morning and the sun is shining into the room through the slit in the curtains on the window. He cranes his neck to look over Gon and at the clock on his side of the bed, it reads 8:00 am. Killua closes his eyes again content on staying cuddled up to Gon for a little while longer not wanting to leave his warmth just yet. Gon sighs happily as he shifts his position and nuzzles his head on Killuas chest. Killua smiles at this before nudging Gon slightly attempting to wake him up.

"Wake up Gon" Gon rubs his eyes sleepily they open and close a few times before he's awake enough to open them completely. 

"Mornin kiwuwa" Gon yawns then smiles at Killua wrapping his arms around him as he does so pulling him into a big good morning hug. 

Killua hugs him back before he says "Let's go to that diner down the road for some breakfast then we can plan our next adventure, okay?" He looks at Gon waiting for him to indicate his understanding.

"Okay!" He chirps happily a big toothy Grin that's so perfectly Gon Killua can't help but to grin back before he gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Get dressed then we can eat" Gon jumps from the bed as he says this pulling on his clothes as fast as he can. Killua silently slips out of bed and dresses as quickly as possibly not wanting to make Gon wait any longer. They walk out into the living area together and sit down on the couch to put their shoes on before heading out the door. Killua grabs Gon's hand intertwining their fingers as he does so.

"I thought we could hold hands while we walked to the diner" Killuas blushes softly as he says this, Gon smiles and squeezes his hand letting him know it's okay. They walk hand in hand down to the street to the diner in a comfortable silence. When they walk in they take their seats at a booth Gon slides in first so he can look out the window and Killua slides in next to him. Killua glances over at Gon while he's staring at something outside. "Gon..what did I do to deserve you," Killua thinks as he watches Gon. Little did Killua know Gon could see him staring in the reflection on the window. 

"See anything you like?" He says with a grin turning around to look at Killua who immediately blushes and looks down at the menu. At about that time, their waitress walks up to take their drink orders they both order a coffee and a stack of pancakes. Regular for Gon and Double chocolate chip for Killua. 

"sometimes I think you eat too much chocolate Killua" Gon giggles as he says this causing Killua to blush slightly at how cute it was. 

"You got something against chocolate?" Killua glares over at Gon nobody messes with his chocolate and gets away with it. Well maybe Gon does but that's not important right now. 

"No, but eating too much chocolate can be bad for your health you know" Killua looks at Gon like he just said the worst thing he ever could have said, Which for Killua was exactly that. 

"Gon I'm immune to all kinds of poisons and can't even get sick I don't think chocolate is gonna do anything to me" The waitress comes back as Killua says this and sets their coffees down in front of them. She turns and grabs the pancakes from the tray resting on the table behind her and hands them to the two boys. 

"Anything else I can get you today?" She asks they both look at each other and Killua replies, "No, we're good thanks" She grabs the tray and walks off leaving the boys to enjoy their breakfast. Killua drenches his pancakes in chocolate syrup then takes a huge bite letting out an "mmm!" as he does so. Gon just shakes his head chucklingly slightly at him as he takes a bite of his pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the late update I went on a hunting trip (2nd-4th) and didn't get to write. I also wanted to take my time to try to get this chapter to flow better unlike the last one. anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you guys, Enjoy!

After they'd finished up their breakfast at the diner Gon and Killua decided to take a walk through the park on the way back to the hotel. They pay for the food then proceed out the door and across the street to the park. They walk for a few minutes before sitting down on a bench to relax and talk. 

"I was thinking we could go to Whale Island, Haven't been back in a few months I'm sure Mito-san would be happy to see us both again" Gon speaks after a few moments of silence. Killua likes that idea he always enjoys his time at Whale Island when he can just relax with Gon. He's made so many great memories there over the years since he's met Gon. Killua smiles when he remembers the first time Gon brought him to his house after they finished at Heaven's Arena. 

"Yeah, I've missed Whale Island I can still remember how much fun I had last time we were there" Gon smiles at Killua's reply, happy that Killua likes his home just as much as he does. 

"I'll let Mito-san know we're coming!" Gon exclaims excitedly as he whips his beetle phone out of his pocket and dials her number. Killua pulls his phone out of his pocket as well knowing Gon would forget to book air ship tickets if he didn't. He finishes booking the flight just as Gon hangs up his phone and looks over at him with a question expression. 

"Just booked our air ship tickets for tomorrow morning at 9" Killua smiles at how excited and happy Gon gets when he hears this. Bouncing up and down on the bench excitedly with a huge toothy grin spreading across his face. 

"Calm down before you hurt yourself you idiot" Killua laughs as he says this Gon is still as excited as ever. "Clearly not gonna calm down anytime soon," Killua thinks to himself with a small chuckle. Just as he finishes his thought Gon falls over the back of the bench hitting his head on the concrete below. Killua just stares at him for a moment "damn it Gon!" Killua screams in his mind. 

"You idiot I told you to calm down or you'd end up hurting yourself" He scolds Gon as he helps him out and plops him down on the bench. Killua checks Gon for any other injuries before making sure his head injury isn't serious. Lucky for him it's just a minor bump on the head.

"you'll be fine," Killua informs him as he stands up from the bench. "Let's head back to the hotel to get ready to leave tomorrow morning okay?" Gon smiles and nods at this, still overly excited to be back home with Killua tomorrow. He's been looking forward to relaxing on Whale Island with Killua ever since he left to adventure with Ging a couple years ago. Their adventures were fun, but they weren't anywhere near as fun as the ones he has with Killua. Gon smiles when he remembers all the amazing adventures he's had with Killua so far. 

"What do you think we should do first when we get there?" Gon can think of a hundred different things he wants to do with Killua. This time around though he's going to do things differently, he's not gonna be as selfish as he used to be. After all Killua was always taking care of him now it's Gon's turn to return the favor. 

"So long as I'm with you anything is fine" Killua blushes when he realizes what he just said. Gon doesn't seem to mind though in fact the comment made him happy. He always likes hearing those sort of things from Killua. He doesn't say them very often he gets embarressed to easily in Gon's opinon. That's fine though it's just another thing that Gon loves about him.

"A-anyway I'm sure you already have some stuff in mind that we can do!" Killua says this quickly still a bit embarrassed at being so honest earlier. Honestly is more Gon's thing than his anyway. 

Gon chuckles before answering "We could always camp out in the woods like we did when we were kids" Killua smiles at the suggestion remembering how happy he had been the first time he visited Gon's home. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Gon" They arrive back at the hotel as Killua says this finishing their conversation on the matter. Now they need to focus on cleaning up the room and packing their clothes. They head up to their room and look over the mess they made, it almost looks like a tornado came through here. Clothes scattered everywhere and the bed is a mess of sheets and blankets from last night. Gon and Killua quickly get to work gathering up all their clothes, throwing them in their respective suitcases, and then laying out the clothes they want to wear tomorrow. 

Killua checks the time as soon as they finish. It's around 7 pm now, they'd spent a good chunk of time just hanging out at the park. They both agree that dinner sounds like a good idea right now. Since neither of them feels like going out to eat again, they just settle on ordering room service. 

"I'll order for us" Killua orders a steak for himself and a nice big juicy cheeseburger for Gon. They've spent so much time together he doesn't need to ask what he wants anymore. Eventually, they settle down and cuddle on the couch and watch tv while they wait for their food to arrive. They flip channels for awhile before finally deciding that they should just rent a movie instead. The hotel has a pretty big selection to choose from, they claim to even have some movies that aren't in theaters yet. 

"We should rent an action movie" Killua suggests and Gon agrees, He's always enjoyed watching a good action movie with his best friend and now boyfriend. Killua decides on a movie that has tons of good reviews. Shortly after the movie starts their food arrives, they decide to eat and watch the movie together. Once the movie is finished and the food is eaten they retreat to the bedroom and crawl into bed. Gon snuggles up to Killua before finally falling asleep. Killua stays awake for a little bit longer simply just thinking about the fun they're gonna be having tomorrow. Eventually, he falls asleep with a smile on his face. How could he not when the person he loves the most is cuddled up next to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed the new chapter! I know I'm having a good time writing it. If ya'll have any suggestion for the next chapter or for future chapters you should totally comment them! I have an idea of where I want to take this during their stay at whale island but haven't really thought beyond that. so once again if you have any ideas at all please comment them! Anyways hope ya'll have a great day and I will see ya'll the next time I update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for like 3 months! I got distracted by all the stuff I needed to do to get all registered for my first semester of college I kinda forgot about this story but not to worry I should update a bit more often now. Also I've been thinking about writing a little smut into this but wanted to get you guys opinions before I decided anything. so yes or no should I write smut for this? Anyways hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

After checking out of the hotel bright and early and rushing to the airport so as not to miss their flight Gon and Killua finally landed in the city they would be taking the boat from. After leaving the airport the two boys head straight for the harbor to board the ship that would take them to whale Island.  After the long air ship ride they are more than ready to get to Whale Island and relax for a few weeks. 

"Hopefully we get there in time for dinner I've missed Mito-sans cooking!" Gon exclaims excitedly as they board the boat. They quickly settle into their room and prepare for the long trip ahead of them.

"Yeah me too." Killua agrees as he unpacks a few things before they set off to explore the ship like they used to do when they were younger.  Just as he finishes up Gon sprints out of the room and down the hall at full speed. "GON SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU-"  _CRASH “_ break something..."Killua face palms internally as he rushes out to help him.

"heh sorry Killua guess I wasn't looking where I was going" Gon smiles sheepishly up at him from his spot on the floor.  Killua shakes his head and rolls his eyes before helping Gon up.  " _this is going to be a long trip”_ he thinks as he follows Gon out the door and onto the main deck of the ship.

After a few days of lounging around and fishing off the deck of the ship Gon spots Whale Island off in the distance.  "KILLUA LOOK" Gon points at the distant island as he shouts over at Killua.  He just smiles at how excited Gon is to get back home. Of course he's just as excited he hasn't been back in years and is craving for some of Aunt Mito's cooking.  Killua's just never been one to express himself the same way that Gon does, a side effect of his upbringing.  

After having helped the crew prepare the ship to dock Gon and Killua watched as the Island got closer and closer until they were close enough to see the harbor. They immediately ran to their room to pack their things so they would be ready to leave as soon as the ship docked.  When the ship finally docked about 20 minutes later they practically jumped off the boat and ran full speed for Gon’s house, arriving there within a few minutes.

“Aunt Mito we’re here!” Gon shouts as he knocks on the door smiling wide when it opens to reveal Mito. She immediately pulls the two boys into a warm motherly hug, they stayed like this for a few minutes just simply enjoying being in the others presence. “you boys go take a bath while I prepare our dinner” Mito claps her hands and smiles as she says this immediately turning and heading back inside.  Both boys turned and grinned at each other before racing into the house and up the stairs clothes being thrown all over the place as they ran for the bathroom. Gon immediately cannon balled into the bath Killua chuckled at this and joined Gon slipping in beside him.

“It’s been to long since we’ve been able to relax like this” Killua says as he leans back against the cool tile wall with a sigh. “We should visit Whale Island more often now that we’re back together” Gon smiles at the thought, visiting Whale Island more with Killua sounds amazing.  “I’d like that Whale Island is more fun with Killua around” Killua’s face immediately turns a shade of red “Still just as embarrassing as you were before” He grumbles. “Come here I want to wash your hair for you” Gon smiles and scoots closer to Killua turning so his back is to him. Killua lathers his hands up with soap and starts to scrub Gon’s hair making sure to work the shampoo in as well as he can before he rinses it out. Gon does the same for Killua before they hear Mito calling them down for dinner. As fast as they can they jump out of the tub and get dressed before racing downstairs to the dinner table.

“Aunt Mito you didn’t have to make all this food!” Gon exclaims as he takes in the enormous feast she had prepared for them. “Nonsense! It’s not every day that you boys come to visit I wanted to make this dinner special.”  Everyone took their seats at the dinner table and bowed their heads in prayer before finally digging in.  Aunt Mito and Abe smiles as they watched the boys eat. They were having a contest to see who could eat their food the fastest while playfully shoving each other to try to slow the other down. “ _these boys_ …”  Mito thinks as she watches the ongoing contest with a content expression on her face.

After dinner was over and the table was cleared Gon helped Mito wash the dishes while Killua went upstairs to get their room ready. After brushing his teeth and pulling on a pair of shorts with a white tank top he crawled into Gon’s bed to wait for him. Gon came in a about 15 minutes later to find Killua fast asleep in his bed. “ _just like the first time he came to my house all those years ago”_ Gon remembers it like it was yesterday, coming upstairs after Mito showed him the box Ging had left for him only to find Killua had fallen asleep in his bed. Not that he cared of course he likes sleeping with Killua by his side.  He quickly heads for the bathroom brushing his teeth and pulling on his usual sleep ware. Same as Killua’s, a pair of shorts and a white tank top before crawling into the bed next to him. Gon carefully wraps his arms around him before pulling him close and snuggling up to him.

Gon smiles when Killua turns to bury his face in his chest letting out a sleepy sigh when he does this. After a few minutes he falls asleep thinking of all the things he wants to do with Killua tomorrow. Hoping they have enough time for it all before they have to leave for a job again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think I should Improve about my writing in the comments! Or if by some stroke of luck you think my writing is awesome I'd love to hear that in the comments as well!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be kind in the comments, constructive criticism only!


End file.
